Webogram/bb-bk.json
{ "modal_search": "Söč", "modal_close": "Klos", "modal_edit": "Edit", "modal_cancel": "Känsol", "modal_more": "Moa...", "modal_next": "Nèist", "modal_ok": "OK", "modal_done": "Finišen", "group_modal_info": "Grūp info", "group_modal_pluralize_participants": "{'0': 'Mwu membèr', 'one': '1-gè membèr', 'other': '{}-gè membèrs'}", "group_modal_pluralize_online_participants": "{'one': '1-gè onlain', 'other': '{}-gè onlain'}", "group_modal_participants": "{total}, {online}", "group_modal_add_member": "Ädd membèr", "group_modal_return": "Rītörn", "group_modal_update_photo": "Ùpdeit foto", "group_modal_update_active": "正在更新", "group_modal_menu_more": "Moa", "group_modal_menu_delete_photo": "刪除相片", "group_modal_menu_edit_group": "編輯群組", "group_modal_menu_leave": "Ziuru", "group_modal_menu_delete_chat": "刪走對話", "group_modal_settings": "設定", "group_modal_notifications": "通知", "group_modal_members": "成員", "group_modal_members_kick": "踢走", "country_select_modal_title": "Kontri en Keisony", "settings_modal_title": "Setiŋs", "settings_modal_menu_more": "Moa", "settings_modal_delete_photo": "Dilit profayl foto", "settings_modal_set_photo": "Set profayl foto", "settings_modal_photo_updating": "Ùpdeitiŋ", "settings_modal_edit_profile": "Edit profayl", "settings_modal_edit_username": "Čeinj yusāneim", "settings_modal_empty_username_set": "Set yusāneim", "settings_modal_terminate_sessions": "Terminate ol sesçions", "settings_modal_settings": "Setiŋs", "settings_modal_notification_alert": "Notification alerts", "settings_modal_vibrate": "Vibrate", "settings_modal_sounds": "聲音", "settings_modal_language": "語言", "settings_modal_notifications": "Desktop notifications", "settings_modal_sound": "聲音", "settings_modal_enter_send_description_md": "**Enter** - send message, **Shift + Enter** - new line", "settings_modal_ctrl_enter_send_description_md": "**Ctrl + Enter** - send message, **Enter** - new line", "settings_modal_send_on_enter": "Send on Enter", "settings_modal_about": "Àbaut", "settings_modal_source_code_github": "Source code on GitHub", "settings_modal_follow_us_twitter": "Follow us on Twitter!", "settings_modal_recent_updates": "Recent updates (ver. {version})", "page_title_pluralize_notifications": "{'0': 'Mwu noutifaikeiçions', 'one': '1-gè noutifaikeiçion', 'other': '{}-gè noutifaikeiçions'}", "profile_edit_modal_title": "Edit profayl", "profile_edit_first_name": "名稱", "profile_edit_last_name": "姓氏", "profile_edit_submit": "Seiv", "profile_edit_submit_active": "Seiviŋ...", "username_edit_modal_title": "Čeinj yusāneim", "username_edit_placeholder": "Yusāneim", "username_edit_description_md": "You can choose a username on **Telegram**. If you do, other people will be able to find you by this username and contact you without knowing your phone number.\n\nYou can use a-z, 0-9 and underscores. Minimum length is 5 characters.", "username_edit_submit": "Seiv", "username_edit_submit_active": "Seiving...", "user_modal_menu_more": "Moa", "user_modal_send_message": "Send messeij", "user_modal_edit_contact": "Edit kontäkt", "user_modal_delete_contact": "Delete kontäkt", "user_modal_add_contact": "Ädd tu kontäkts", "user_modal_share_contact": "Share kontäkt", "user_modal_block_user": "Block user", "user_modal_unblock_user": "Unblock user", "user_modal_delete_chat": "Delete chat", "user_modal_info": "Info", "user_modal_phone": "Denwa", "user_modal_username": "Yusāneim", "user_modal_settings": "Setiŋs", "user_modal_notifications": "Notifications", "user_modal_contact_info": "Contact info", "media_modal_photo": "Photo", "media_modal_photo_index": "Photo {pos} of {count}", "media_modal_video": "Video", "media_modal_forward": "Forward", "media_modal_download": "Dawnloud", "media_modal_delete": "Dilit", "error_browser_no_local_file_system_image_md": "Your browser doesn't support {moz-link: https://developer.mozilla.org/en-US/docs/Web/API/LocalFileSystem | LocalFileSystem} feature which is needed to display this image.\nPlease, install {chrome-link: http://google.com/chrome | Google Chrome} or use {telegram-link: https://telegram.org/ | mobile app} instead.", "error_image_download_failed": "Download failed", "error_browser_no_local_file_system_video_md": "Your browser doesn't support {moz-link: https://developer.mozilla.org/en-US/docs/Web/API/LocalFileSystem | LocalFileSystem} feature which is needed to play this video.\nPlease, install {chrome-link: http://google.com/chrome | Google Chrome} or use {telegram-link: https://telegram.org/ | mobile app} instead.", "error_video_download_failed": "Video download failed", "unread_messages_split": "Unread messages", "user_name_deleted": "DILITEN", "user_first_name_deleted": "DILITEN", "user_status_online": "onlain", "user_status_last_seen": "last seen {0}", "user_status_recently": "last seen recently", "user_status_last_week": "last seen within a week", "user_status_last_month": "last seen within a month", "user_status_long_ago": "last seen a long time ago", "chat_title_deleted": "DILITEN", "format_size_progress_mulitple": "{done} of {total} {parts}", "format_size_progress": "{done} of {total}", "relative_time_pluralize_minutes_ago": "{'one': '1 minute ago', 'other': '{} minutes ago'}", "relative_time_pluralize_hours_ago": "{'one': '1 hour ago', 'other': '{} hours ago'}", "relative_time_just_now": "just now", "changelog_modal_header_recent_updates_md": "Recent updates in **Telegram Web**", "changelog_modal_header_new_updates_md": "**Telegram Web** has been updated!", "changelog_modal_title_current_version": "current version", "group_create_contacts_modal_title": "New Group", "group_create_modal_title": "Create Group", "group_create_name": "Group name", "group_create_submit": "Create Group", "group_create_submit_active": "Creating...", "group_edit_modal_title": "Edit Group", "group_edit_name": "Group name", "group_edit_submit": "Save", "group_edit_submit_active": "Saving...", "confirm_modal_logout": "Are you sure you want to log out?", "confirm_modal_update_reload": "A new version of Telegram Web has been downloaded. Launch it?", "confirm_modal_history_flush": "Are you sure? This can not be undone!", "confirm_modal_terminate_sessions": "Are you sure you want to log out all devices except for the current one?", "confirm_modal_clipboard_file_send": "Are you sure to send file(s) from clipboard?", "confirm_modal_clipboard_X_files_send": "{'one': 'Are you sure to send file from clipboard?', 'other': 'Are you sure to send {} files from clipboard?'}", "confirm_modal_message_delete": "Are you sure you want to delete the message?", "confirm_modal_X_messages_delete": "{'one': 'Are you sure you want to delete the message?', 'other': 'Are you sure you want to delete {} messages?'}", "confirm_modal_photo_delete": "Are you sure you want to delete the photo?", "confirm_modal_contacts_import": "Telegram will now sync your contacts in order to find your friends.", "confirm_modal_login_phone_correct": "Is this phone number correct?", "confirm_modal_forward_to_peer": "Forward to {peer}?", "confirm_modal_send_to_peer": "Send to {peer}?", "confirm_modal_share_file_peer": "Share with {peer}?", "confirm_modal_apply_lang_with_reload_md": "Reload the App to apply language?", "confirm_modal_migrate_to_https_md": "Telegram Web now supports additional SSL encryption. Would you like to switch to HTTPS?\nThe HTTP version will be disabled soon.", "confirm_modal_resize_desktop_md": "Would you like to switch to desktop version?", "confirm_modal_resize_mobile_md": "Would you like to switch to mobile version?", "confirm_modal_are_u_sure": "Are you sure?", "confirm_modal_logout_submit": "Log Out", "confirm_modal_history_flush_submit": "Delete Chat", "confirm_modal_clipboard_files_send_submit": "Send", "confirm_modal_clipboard_file_send_submit": "Send", "confirm_modal_message_delete_submit": "Delete", "confirm_modal_messages_delete_submit": "Delete", "confirm_modal_photo_delete_submit": "Delete", "confirm_modal_forward_message_submit": "Forward message", "confirm_modal_share_photo_submit": "Forward photo", "confirm_modal_share_video_submit": "Forward video", "confirm_modal_share_contact_submit": "Send contact", "confirm_modal_share_file_submit": "Share file", "contacts_modal_edit_list": "Edit", "contacts_modal_edit_cancel": "Känsol", "contacts_modal_edit_delete": "Delete", "contacts_modal_pluralize_new_group_members": "{'one': '1 participant', 'other': '{} participants'}", "contacts_modal_title": "Contacts", "contacts_modal_new_contact": "New Contact", "contacts_modal_empty_list": "Your contacts list is empty. You can {import-link: add new contact} by phone number.", "conversations_modal_forward_title": "Forward", "conversations_modal_forward_submit": "Forward", "conversations_modal_select_recipients": "Select recipients", "conversations_modal_recipients": "Recipients:", "contact_edit_modal_first_name": "First name", "contact_edit_modal_last_name": "Last name", "contact_edit_modal_title": "Edit contact", "contact_edit_modal_submit": "Save", "contact_edit_modal_submit_active": "Saving...", "contact_import_modal_title": "Add New Contact", "contact_import_modal_phone": "Phone number", "contact_import_modal_phonebook": "Phonebook", "contact_import_modal_submit": "Save", "contact_import_modal_submit_active": "Importing...", "conversation_message_deleted": "deleted message", "conversation_you": "You", "conversation_media_photo": "Photo", "conversation_media_video": "Video", "conversation_media_document": "Document", "conversation_media_sticker": "Sticker", "conversation_media_audio": "Audio", "conversation_media_location": "Location", "conversation_media_contact": "Contact", "conversation_media_attachment": "Attachment", "conversation_group_created": "created the group", "conversation_group_renamed": "changed group name", "conversation_group_photo_updated": "changed group photo", "conversation_group_photo_removed": "removed group photo", "conversation_returned_to_group": "returned to group", "conversation_invited_user": "invited {user}", "conversation_left_group": "left group", "conversation_kicked_user": "removed {user}", "conversation_invited_user_message": "invited user", "conversation_kicked_user_message": "removed user", "conversation_unknown_user": "Somebody", "conversation_unknown_chat": "Unknown chat", "message_service_created_group": "created the group {group-name}", "message_service_changed_group_name": "changed group name to {group-name}", "message_service_changed_group_photo": "changed group photo", "message_service_removed_group_photo": "removed group photo", "message_service_invited_user": "invited {user}", "message_service_returned_to_group": "returned to group", "message_service_kicked_user": "removed {user}", "message_service_left_group": "left group", "message_service_unsupported_action": "Unsupported action {action}", "error_modal_warning_title": "Warning", "error_modal_bad_request_title": "Error", "error_modal_unauthorized_title": "Unauthorized", "error_modal_forbidden_title": "Access denied", "error_modal_not_found_title": "Not found", "error_modal_network_title": "Network error", "error_modal_flood_title": "Too fast", "error_modal_internal_title": "Server error", "error_modal_alert": "Alert", "error_modal_media_not_supported_title": "Unsupported media", "error_modal_network_description": "Please check your internet connection.", "error_modal_firstname_invali_description": "The first name you entered is invalid.", "error_modal_lastname_invalid_description": "The last name you entered is invalid.", "error_modal_phone_invalid_description": "The phone number you entered is invalid.", "error_modal_users_too_much_description": "You have selected too much users.", "error_modal_photo_dimensions_invalid_description": "The photo dimensions are invalid, please select another file.", "error_modal_video_file_invalid_description": "The video file extension is invalid or unsupported, please select another file.", "error_modal_photo_too_small_description": "The photo you provided is too small.", "error_modal_no_phone_user_description_md": "Sorry, there is no **Telegram** account with the phone number you provided.", "error_modal_no_phone_users_description_md": "Sorry, there are no **Telegram** accounts with the phone numbers you provided.", "error_modal_username_invalid_description": "Sorry, this username is not allowed.", "error_modal_phonebook_required_description": "Telegram needs access to phonebook to import contacts.", "error_modal_username_occupied_description": "Sorry, this username is already taken.", "error_modal_media_not_supported_description": "Your browser cannot play this media file. Try downloading the file and opening it in a standalone player.", "error_modal_username_not_found_description": "There is no Telegram account with the username you provided.", "error_modal_bad_request_description": "One of the params is missing or invalid.", "error_modal_unauthorized_description": "This action requires authorization access. Please {login-link: log in}.", "error_modal_forbidden_description": "You are not allowed for this action.", "error_modal_not_found_description": "The page was not found.", "error_modal_flood_description": "You are performing too many actions. Please try again later.", "error_modal_internal_description": "Internal server error occured. Please try again later.", "error_modal_tech_details": "Technical details here", "error_modal_multiple_open_tabs": "Please close other Telegram app tabs.", "head_telegram": "Telegram", "head_new_group": "New Group", "head_new_contact": "New Contact", "head_contacts": "Contacts", "head_contacts_title": "Contacts", "head_telegram_faq": "Telegram FAQ", "head_settings": "Settings", "head_log_out": "Log Out", "head_peer_more": "More", "head_edit_messages": "Edit messages", "head_media_photos": "Photos", "head_media_video": "Videos", "head_media_documents": "Documents", "head_media_audio": "Voice messages", "head_about": "About", "head_clear_all": "Clear All", "head_edit": "Edit", "head_typing": "typing", "head_pluralize_participants": "{'0': 'No members', 'one': '1 member', 'other': '{} members'}", "head_one_typing": "{name1} is typing{dots}", "head_two_typing": "{name1}, {name2}{dots}", "head_many_typing": "{name1}+{names}{dots}", "head_waiting_for_network": "Waiting for network", "head_retry": "Retry", "head_connecting": "Connecting", "footer_twitter": "Twitter", "im_new_group": "New Group", "im_new_contact": "New Contact", "im_contacts": "Contacts", "im_contacts_title": "Contacts", "im_settings": "Settings", "im_conversations": "Conversations", "im_found_title": "Global search", "im_messages": "Messages", "im_no_contacts": "No contacts yet", "im_get_started_long": "Get started by adding a contact to chat with", "im_add_contact": "Add contact", "im_import_phonebook": "Import phonebook", "im_get_started": "Get started", "im_welcome_text": "Welcome to Telegram Web. You can always set your profile photo and change your name in Settings.", "im_open_settings": "Open Settings", "im_select_a_chat": "Please select a chat to start messaging", "im_loading_history": "Loading history", "im_info": "Info", "im_edit": "Edit", "im_media": "Media", "im_media_photos": "Photos", "im_media_video": "Videos", "im_media_documents": "Documents", "im_media_audio": "Voice messages", "im_pluralize_participants": "{'0': 'No members', 'one': '1 member', 'other': '{} members'}", "im_show_recent_messages": "Show recent messages", "im_show_all_messages": "Show all messages", "im_no_messages": "No messages here yet...", "im_one_typing": "{name1} is typing{dots}", "im_two_typing": "{name1} and {name2} are typing{dots}", "im_many_typing": "{name1}, {name2} and {count} more are typing{dots}", "im_conversation_single_typing": "typing{dots}", "im_conversation_group_typing": "{name} is typing{dots}", "im_delete_chat": "Delete Chat", "im_clear_history": "Clear History", "im_delete": "Delete {count}", "im_forward": "Forward {count}", "im_photos_drop_text": "Drop photos here to send", "im_message_field_placeholder": "Write a message...", "im_media_attach_title": "Send media", "im_attach_file_title": "Send file", "im_emoji_btn_title": "Insert emoticon", "im_submit_message": "Send", "login_sign_in": "Sign in", "login_enter_number_description": "Please choose your country and enter your full phone number.", "login_incorrect_number": "Incorrect phone number", "login_code_input_placeholder": "Code", "login_tel_input_placeholder": "Phone number", "login_country_select_placeholder": "Country", "login_generating_key": "Generating keys", "login_generating_keys_info": "Keys are only generated once. This can take a few minutes on slower devices, please be patient.", "login_edit_number": "Edit phone number", "login_enter_code_label_md": "Please enter the code you've just received in your other **Telegram** app", "login_code_not_received": "Haven't received the code?", "login_enter_sms_code_label_md": "We have sent you a code via SMS.\nPlease enter it below.", "login_call_remaining": "Telegram will call you in {remaining}", "login_calling": "Telegram is calling you", "login_number_dialed": "Telegram dialed your number", "login_incorrect_sms_code": "Incorrect SMS code", "login_number_input_placeholder": "Enter your code", "login_checking_code": "Checking code", "login_your_info": "Your info", "login_fulll_name_label": "Please enter your full name to set up a Telegram account.", "login_incorrect_first_name": "Incorrect first name", "login_first_name": "First name", "login_incorrect_last_name": "Incorrect last name", "login_last_name": "Last name", "login_signing_up": "Signing up", "login_sign_up": "Sign up", "login_about_title": "About", "login_about_desc1_md": "The Telegram web-client is a free, fast and secure way to enjoy most of **Telegram**'s features right in your **web-browser**.", "login_about_desc2_md": "It is always synced with the **Telegram app** on your mobile device, which makes it a perfect tool for messaging and file sharing.", "login_about_desc3_md": "Our {source-link: source code} is open, so everyone can make a contribution.", "login_about_intro": "Welcome to the official Telegram web-client.", "login_about_learn": "Learn more", "login_controller_unknown_country": "Unknown", "message_forwarded_message": "Forwarded message", "message_forwarded_message_mobile": "Forwarded from {from}, {date}", "message_attach_audio_message": "Voice message", "message_attach_audio_play": "Play", "message_attach_document_open": "Open", "message_attach_document_download": "Dawnload", "message_attach_document_save": "Save File", "message_attach_video_video": "Video", "message_attach_video_download": "Download", "message_attach_video_save": "Save File", "message_attach_video_play": "Play vidio", "conversation_select_modal_title": "Select conversation", "conversation_select_modal_contacts": "Contacts", "conversation_one_selected": "{name1}", "conversation_two_selected": "{name1} and {name2}", "conversation_many_selected": "{name1}, {name2} and {count} more", "phonebook_modal_title": "Phonebook", "phonebook_modal_deselect_all": "Deselect all", "phonebook_modal_select_all": "Select all", "phonebook_modal_empty": "Your phonebook is empty.", "phonebook_modal_submit_active": "Importing", "phonebook_modal_submit": "Import kontakts", "country_select_modal_country_ab": "Abkhazia", "country_select_modal_country_af": "Afghanistan", "country_select_modal_country_ax": "Åland Islands", "country_select_modal_country_al": "Albania", "country_select_modal_country_dz": "Algeria", "country_select_modal_country_as": "American Samoa", "country_select_modal_country_ad": "Andorra", "country_select_modal_country_ao": "Angola", "country_select_modal_country_ai": "Anguilla", "country_select_modal_country_ag": "Antigua & Barbuda", "country_select_modal_country_ar": "Argentina", "country_select_modal_country_am": "Armenia", "country_select_modal_country_aw": "Aruba", "country_select_modal_country_sh_ac": "Ascension", "country_select_modal_country_au": "Australia", "country_select_modal_country_au_et": "Australian External Territories", "country_select_modal_country_at": "Austria", "country_select_modal_country_az": "Azerbaijan", "country_select_modal_country_bs": "Bahamas", "country_select_modal_country_bh": "Bahrain", "country_select_modal_country_bd": "Bangladesh", "country_select_modal_country_bb": "Barbados", "country_select_modal_country_ag_bar": "Barbuda", "country_select_modal_country_by": "Belarus", "country_select_modal_country_be": "Belgium", "country_select_modal_country_bz": "Belize", "country_select_modal_country_bj": "Benin", "country_select_modal_country_bm": "Bermuda", "country_select_modal_country_bt": "Bhutan", "country_select_modal_country_bo": "Bolivia", "country_select_modal_country_bq": "Caribbean Netherlands", "country_select_modal_country_ba": "Bosnia & Herzegovina", "country_select_modal_country_bw": "Botswana", "country_select_modal_country_br": "Brazil", "country_select_modal_country_io": "British Indian Ocean Territory", "country_select_modal_country_vg": "British Virgin Islands", "country_select_modal_country_bn": "Brunei", "country_select_modal_country_bg": "Bulgaria", "country_select_modal_country_bf": "Burkina Faso", "country_select_modal_country_mm": "Myanmar (Burma)", "country_select_modal_country_bi": "Burundi", "country_select_modal_country_kh": "Cambodia", "country_select_modal_country_cm": "Cameroon", "country_select_modal_country_ca": "Canada", "country_select_modal_country_cv": "Cape Verde", "country_select_modal_country_ky": "Cayman Islands", "country_select_modal_country_cf": "Central African Republic", "country_select_modal_country_td": "Chad", "country_select_modal_country_cl": "Chile", "country_select_modal_country_cn": "China", "country_select_modal_country_cx": "Christmas Island", "country_select_modal_country_cc": "Cocos (Keeling) Islands", "country_select_modal_country_co": "Colombia", "country_select_modal_country_km": "Comoros", "country_select_modal_country_cg": "Congo - Brazzaville", "country_select_modal_country_cd": "Congo - Kinshasa", "country_select_modal_country_ck": "Cook Islands", "country_select_modal_country_cr": "Costa Rica", "country_select_modal_country_ci": "Côte d’Ivoire", "country_select_modal_country_hr": "Croatia", "country_select_modal_country_cu": "Cuba", "country_select_modal_country_cw": "Curaçao", "country_select_modal_country_cy": "Cyprus", "country_select_modal_country_cz": "Czech Republic", "country_select_modal_country_dk": "Denmark", "country_select_modal_country_dg": "Diego Garcia", "country_select_modal_country_dj": "Djibouti", "country_select_modal_country_dm": "Dominica", "country_select_modal_country_do": "Dominican Republic", "country_select_modal_country_tl": "Timor-Leste", "country_select_modal_country_ec": "Ecuador", "country_select_modal_country_eg": "Egypt", "country_select_modal_country_sv": "El Salvador", "country_select_modal_country_gq": "Equatorial Guinea", "country_select_modal_country_er": "Eritrea", "country_select_modal_country_ee": "Estonia", "country_select_modal_country_et": "Ethiopia", "country_select_modal_country_fk": "Falkland Islands", "country_select_modal_country_fo": "Faroe Islands", "country_select_modal_country_fj": "Fiji", "country_select_modal_country_fi": "Finland", "country_select_modal_country_fr": "France", "country_select_modal_country_gf": "French Guiana", "country_select_modal_country_pf": "French Polynesia", "country_select_modal_country_ga": "Gabon", "country_select_modal_country_gm": "Gambia", "country_select_modal_country_ge": "Georgia", "country_select_modal_country_de": "Germany", "country_select_modal_country_gh": "Ghana", "country_select_modal_country_gi": "Gibraltar", "country_select_modal_country_gr": "Greece", "country_select_modal_country_gl": "Greenland", "country_select_modal_country_gd": "Grenada", "country_select_modal_country_gp": "Guadeloupe", "country_select_modal_country_gu": "Guam", "country_select_modal_country_gt": "Guatemala", "country_select_modal_country_gg": "Guernsey", "country_select_modal_country_gn": "Guinea", "country_select_modal_country_gw": "Guinea-Bissau", "country_select_modal_country_gy": "Guyana", "country_select_modal_country_ht": "Haiti", "country_select_modal_country_hn": "Honduras", "country_select_modal_country_hk": "Hong Kong SAR China", "country_select_modal_country_hu": "Hungary", "country_select_modal_country_is": "Iceland", "country_select_modal_country_in": "India", "country_select_modal_country_id": "Indonesia", "country_select_modal_country_ir": "Iran", "country_select_modal_country_iq": "Iraq", "country_select_modal_country_ie": "Ireland", "country_select_modal_country_il": "Israel", "country_select_modal_country_it": "Italy", "country_select_modal_country_jm": "Jamaica", "country_select_modal_country_sj": "Svalbard & Jan Mayen", "country_select_modal_country_jp": "Japan", "country_select_modal_country_je": "Jersey", "country_select_modal_country_jo": "Jordan", "country_select_modal_country_kz": "Kazakhstan", "country_select_modal_country_ke": "Kenya", "country_select_modal_country_ki": "Kiribati", "country_select_modal_country_kp": "North Korea", "country_select_modal_country_kr": "South Korea", "country_select_modal_country_kw": "Kuwait", "country_select_modal_country_kg": "Kyrgyzstan", "country_select_modal_country_la": "Laos", "country_select_modal_country_lv": "Latvia", "country_select_modal_country_lb": "Lebanon", "country_select_modal_country_ls": "Lesotho", "country_select_modal_country_lr": "Liberia", "country_select_modal_country_ly": "Libya", "country_select_modal_country_li": "Liechtenstein", "country_select_modal_country_lt": "Lithuania", "country_select_modal_country_lu": "Luxembourg", "country_select_modal_country_mo": "Macau SAR China", "country_select_modal_country_mk": "Macedonia", "country_select_modal_country_mg": "Madagascar", "country_select_modal_country_mw": "Malawi", "country_select_modal_country_my": "Malaysia", "country_select_modal_country_mv": "Maldives", "country_select_modal_country_ml": "Mali", "country_select_modal_country_mt": "Malta", "country_select_modal_country_mh": "Marshall Islands", "country_select_modal_country_mq": "Martinique", "country_select_modal_country_mr": "Mauritania", "country_select_modal_country_mu": "Mauritius", "country_select_modal_country_yt": "Mayotte", "country_select_modal_country_mx": "Mexico", "country_select_modal_country_fm": "Micronesia", "country_select_modal_country_md": "Moldova", "country_select_modal_country_mc": "Monaco", "country_select_modal_country_mn": "Mongolia", "country_select_modal_country_me": "Montenegro", "country_select_modal_country_ms": "Montserrat", "country_select_modal_country_ma": "Morocco", "country_select_modal_country_mz": "Mozambique", "country_select_modal_country_na": "Namibia", "country_select_modal_country_nr": "Nauru", "country_select_modal_country_np": "Nepal", "country_select_modal_country_nl": "Netherlands", "country_select_modal_country_nc": "New Caledonia", "country_select_modal_country_nz": "New Zealand", "country_select_modal_country_ni": "Nicaragua", "country_select_modal_country_ne": "Niger", "country_select_modal_country_ng": "Nigeria", "country_select_modal_country_nu": "Niue", "country_select_modal_country_nf": "Norfolk Island", "country_select_modal_country_mp": "Northern Mariana Islands", "country_select_modal_country_no": "Norway", "country_select_modal_country_om": "Oman", "country_select_modal_country_pk": "Pakistan", "country_select_modal_country_pw": "Palau", "country_select_modal_country_ps": "Palestinian Territories", "country_select_modal_country_pa": "Panama", "country_select_modal_country_pg": "Papua New Guinea", "country_select_modal_country_py": "Paraguay", "country_select_modal_country_pe": "Peru", "country_select_modal_country_ph": "Philippines", "country_select_modal_country_pn": "Pitcairn Islands", "country_select_modal_country_pl": "Poland", "country_select_modal_country_pt": "Portugal", "country_select_modal_country_pr": "Puerto Rico", "country_select_modal_country_qa": "Qatar", "country_select_modal_country_re": "Réunion", "country_select_modal_country_ro": "Romania", "country_select_modal_country_ru": "Russia", "country_select_modal_country_rw": "Rwanda", "country_select_modal_country_bl": "St. Barthélemy", "country_select_modal_country_sh": "St. Helena", "country_select_modal_country_kn": "St. Kitts & Nevis", "country_select_modal_country_lc": "St. Lucia", "country_select_modal_country_mf": "St. Martin (France)", "country_select_modal_country_pm": "St. Pierre and Miquelon", "country_select_modal_country_vc": "St. Vincent and the Grenadines", "country_select_modal_country_ws": "Samoa", "country_select_modal_country_sm": "San Marino", "country_select_modal_country_st": "São Tomé & Príncipe", "country_select_modal_country_sa": "Saudi Arabia", "country_select_modal_country_sn": "Senegal", "country_select_modal_country_rs": "Serbia", "country_select_modal_country_sc": "Seychelles", "country_select_modal_country_sl": "Sierra Leone", "country_select_modal_country_sg": "Singapore", "country_select_modal_country_nl_bq3": "Sint Eustatius", "country_select_modal_country_sx": "Sint Maarten", "country_select_modal_country_sk": "Slovakia", "country_select_modal_country_si": "Slovenia", "country_select_modal_country_sb": "Solomon Islands", "country_select_modal_country_so": "Somalia", "country_select_modal_country_za": "South Africa", "country_select_modal_country_gs": "South Georgia & South Sandwich Islands", "country_select_modal_country_ge_so": "South Ossetia", "country_select_modal_country_ss": "South Sudan", "country_select_modal_country_es": "Spain", "country_select_modal_country_lk": "Sri Lanka", "country_select_modal_country_sd": "Sudan", "country_select_modal_country_sr": "Suriname", "country_select_modal_country_sj_no": "Svalbard", "country_select_modal_country_sz": "Swaziland", "country_select_modal_country_se": "Sweden", "country_select_modal_country_ch": "Switzerland", "country_select_modal_country_sy": "Syria", "country_select_modal_country_tw": "Taiwan", "country_select_modal_country_tj": "Tajikistan", "country_select_modal_country_tz": "Tanzania", "country_select_modal_country_th": "Thailand", "country_select_modal_country_tg": "Togo", "country_select_modal_country_tk": "Tokelau", "country_select_modal_country_to": "Tonga", "country_select_modal_country_tt": "Trinidad & Tobago", "country_select_modal_country_tn": "Tunisia", "country_select_modal_country_tr": "Turkey", "country_select_modal_country_tm": "Turkmenistan", "country_select_modal_country_tc": "Turks & Caicos Islands", "country_select_modal_country_tv": "Tuvalu", "country_select_modal_country_ug": "Uganda", "country_select_modal_country_ua": "Ukraine", "country_select_modal_country_ae": "United Arab Emirates", "country_select_modal_country_uk": "United Kingdom", "country_select_modal_country_us": "United States", "country_select_modal_country_uy": "Uruguay", "country_select_modal_country_vi": "U.S. Virgin Islands", "country_select_modal_country_uz": "Uzbekistan", "country_select_modal_country_vu": "Vanuatu", "country_select_modal_country_ve": "Venezuela", "country_select_modal_country_va": "Vatican City", "country_select_modal_country_vn": "Vietnam", "country_select_modal_country_wf": "Wallis & Futuna", "country_select_modal_country_ye": "Yemen", "country_select_modal_country_zm": "Zambia", "country_select_modal_country_tz_uk": "Zanzibar", "country_select_modal_country_zw": "Zimbabwe" } Category:Softwär lokolaiseiçion